


Perfect

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, Edd makes him feel so much better, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Okay I’m done tagging, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Tord has lots of overwhelming feelings, more so implied, oh I forgot, the attempt isn’t really described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Tords feelings suffocate him, but with Edds help, things are okay.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a mess ahhh

Tord doesn’t know where the thoughts come from, but they hit him all at once, fogging up his mind, and causing an awful pain to stab him in the chest. 

 

Tears well up in his gray eyes, a lump forming in his throat as breathing becomes more difficult. He feels like he’s suffocating, or drowning, struggling to clear his head. 

 

 _I’m tired._ He thinks distantly, it hardly registering. The Norwegian runs his hands through his hair, inhaling and exhaling sharply, trying to calm the sudden wave of emotions. 

The tears start to fall from Tords eyes, running down his cheeks. Soft sniffles leave him, the red hooded male choking back much more violent sobs.

 

 _Go away, please go away._ He begs the thoughts, feeling hopeless when they don’t listen. He’s drowning in them, he can’t escape. 

 

He can’t, he can’t, he can’t. 

 

Tord closes his eyes, screwing them as tightly shut as he can, pulling at the tufts of his hair. It hurts, but he really doesn’t care. The pain from yanking his hair can’t compare to the ache in his chest.

 

He wants everything to stop, to go away, to quiet down. The Norwegian can’t even begin describe the feeling that’s over taken him.

 

He feels desperate. He feels empty, he feels cold, he feels scared. 

 

“Stop..Stop..” He whimpers, harsher sobs shaking his shoulders. Tord wrapped his arms around himself, hugging tightly. 

 

He hates how he feels. He hates that can barely breathe, he hates how much his chest hurts, he hates that he doesn’t know _why_ he’s feeling this way. 

 

_Just make it stop._

 

Everything moves, and Tord stops paying attention. He shuts down, ignoring his bodies movements, ignoring the pain, and the screaming in his head.

 

And before Tord can process what he’s done, everything is going black, fading, slipping away from him.

 

Cold sleep embraces him, and all he knows is that it’s quiet now. 

 

____

When Tord wakes, his head hurts like hell. The rest of him feels relatively fine. Cold, but fine. 

 

The Norwegian sits up with a grunt, blinking rapidly, trying to clear his hazy vision. 

 

The room around him is unfamiliar. He doesn’t like it, and a sense of panic and fear shoots up his spine. 

 

_Where am I?_

 

“T-Tord...??”

 

The red hooded male, who’s just realized he’s not wearing his red hoodie anymore, whips his head around to the edge of the bed. Edd is knelt there, giving him a look clouded with worry.

 

“Mmm, Heya Eddy.” His Norwegian accent comes out softer then usual, his voice weak. Tord could even describe it as uncharacteristically sleepy. 

 

Before he can really begin to wonder why though, Edds arms are wrapping around him, pulling him close, and holding him in a tight embrace.

 

Tords squeaks, slightly startled, but he quickly melts into the hug, a rush of warmth and safety filling him. He breathes in Edds scent, moving his hands up to gently play with the green hooded males hair.

 

“Mmm..” He hums, a soft happy smile forming. He feels so much better in Edds arms, so, so much better.

 

“N-never do that again.” Edd chokes out, his voice shaking. His grip on Tord tightens, as if he’s afraid that when he let’s go Tords going to disappear. 

 

“Do what again..??”

 

“You tried to kill yourself..” Edd mumbles, nuzzling his cheek affectionately against Tords. He pulls back from the hug, just a little, pressing his lips to the Norwegians.

 

A blush spreads across the smaller face, heart racing. He and Edd has kissed thousands of times before, as the two were dating, but that didn’t change the effect Edds kiss had on him. 

 

Tord kisses back, pouring all the love he possibly could into it. The boys stayed like that for a few moments, before Edd pulled away, smiling weakly.

 

“I l-love you _so_ much, Tord. P-please.. please don’t leave me..”

 

Tord buried his face into Edds shoulder, hugging the green hooded male as tightly as he could manage. 

 

“I love you t-too.. m’ sorry.. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 

Edd tearfully nodded, climbing up into the bed to snuggle Tord lovingly. Though the events blurred in the Norwegians head, he could remember the pain he’d been in...

 

It was gone now, as he curled into Edds side, the two cuddling, exchanging soft kisses and sweet words. 

 

A pleasant warmth replaced those feelings, making his heart feel light. The weight that has been crushing his chest was lifted, just a little.

 

He felt better, even though his darkness was still there. Tord would work on ridding himself of it completely later. He’d get better in time.

 

For now, all that mattered was the safety, love, and admiration he felt for Edd. 

 

“You really l-love me.. right..?” Tord asked, Edd cutting him off with gentle kisses all throughout his sentence.

 

“Of course I do. I love you so much more then you could possibly know..” Edd smiles, cupping Tords cheek and rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. 

 

“And I always will.” 

 

Tord giggled, happily kissing Edd for probably the millionth time that hour. 

 

He wasn’t perfect, but with Edd, he sure felt like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu nighttime makes me sad Okay


End file.
